


"I see things worked out for you"

by piqui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, daishou is a bitch i love him, mika my queen aaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piqui/pseuds/piqui
Summary: Daishou and Kuroo keep bumping into each other which leads to awkward situations...In which Kuroo doesn't know if he wants to slap Daishou or to kiss him, so he does both.





	"I see things worked out for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… This fic was on stand-by in the depths of my computer for 2 months… All I had was to write 10 stupid lines to finish it…. But I eventually did wooo!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, it’s straight up bullshit ;)

« Kuro. »

Kenma, who most certainly wasn’t going to look up from his game, shifted under Kuroo’s legs (he would never leave enough space for him on the couch and refused to move so Kuroo would just flop down over Kenma, squashing him with his stretched out legs).

“Hm?” Apparently Kuroo wasn’t going to look up from his book either.

“Last time. With Daishou.” His eyes flickered quickly to his friend, then back to his game. “What happened? You were looking a little off…”

That caught said boy’s attention who deigned to tear his eyes away from his novel. “You mean the last match against Nohebi? That was two weeks ago.” 

“And?”

 

And… Nothing. If Kenma was asking about that such a long time after, it had probably been disturbing him a LOT. Kenma didn’t just gossip or ask about Kuroo’s mental health (not that he didn’t care, just that he figured everything out without even having to ask). Kuroo took off his “nerd glasses” (Kenma insisted on calling them that) in a yawn.

“Since when do you care?” His yawn turned into a lazy grin that quickly vanished under his friend’s insisting gaze. “I don’t know, Daishou was being a bitch, I guess…” 

“When is he not.”

“Exactly!”

“Although you’re not much better.” 

Kuroo faked an offended look as he let out a half hearted “Hey!” already deep into recollecting the events. The Nekoma/Nohebi match had been a pain for everyone, and although they did win, Kuroo had trouble thinking positively of it.

 

___

 

_Oh, hell no._

_No._

_« No. » Kuroo hissed._

_Kenma , who decided getting his 3DS out was a wise decision after realizing it would take Kuroo more time than expected to change into his clean clothes, deigned to look up from his game when the door to their assigned locker room opened. Everyone had finished changing already, probably waiting for the both of them outside the sports complex._

__

__

_Daishou Suguru stood in the entrance, his usual “I know better” smirk contorted into an irritated rictus. Seeing that dissatisfied look on the boy’s face seemed to brighten Kuroo’s day, whose lips quirked up into a mischievous grin; as if they had swapped personalities, Kenma noted._

_“Turn that frown upside-down, you guys played well, maybe we’ll let you win next time.” Every word Kuroo spoke sounded –probably was- fake and mocking, which pissed Daishou even more._

_“I didn’t come here to hear your fake sympathetic comfort.”_

_“But you did come all the way here to see me, how thoughtful of you!” Kuroo’s eyelashes fluttered as he went on playing his unsubtle mockery._

_Both their heads turned to Kenma when the clap of the closing Nintendo resonated in the small room. The bleached blonde boy headed for the door, hovering at the doorway for a moment. His eyes darted between Nekoma and Nohebi’s captain before he closed the door behind him, mumbling something that sounded like “bathroom”._

_The few seconds of silence that followed were quickly broken by Daishou._

_“I came to make sure you didn’t get used to the taste of winning too much. “ He took a few steps further , reaching the place Kenma had occupied a few minutes ago, near Kuroo. “Nohebi will destroy you next time.”_

_Kuroo’s smirk only widened. He was not even bothering to look at the guy who he knew was pissed; focusing instead on that lovely feeling an annoyed Daishou could provide. Said boy was obviously struggling to keep his expression as contained as possible._

_“I’ll wipe that stupid grin off your face, someday.” He promised._

_“I’m sure you will try.” Kuroo’s back was turned to him, yet he could literally feel his eyes shooting holes through him._

_Daishou’s tongue clicked._

_“You know, I actually appreciate Nekoma…” To that, Kuroo turned around, arching a quizzical brow. “Nekoma’s a really good team…” His eyes glinted with poison “Although there are a few glitches. That Russian beanpole really is slowing the team down, isn’t he?” His signature snake smirk had slowly made its way back on his features, as if he had stolen it from Kuroo who was now frowning skeptically._

_“That’s low, coming from you.”_

_“You could easily replace him,” Daishou went on “but in my opinion, what the team could really afford for its own sake, would be finding a new captain, less clumsy, and maybe a new setter too? This one obviously isn’t cut out for volleyball, and it seems you’re pretty much dragging him into every match.”_

_Breathe. Inhaling deeply, Kuroo reminded himself not to stoop to Daishou’s level._

_“Thanks for the advice, got anymore?”_

_“Maybe ask your team what they genuinely think about you and your dull tag along setter?” His tongue just passed quickly over his lips, provoking. A snake staying true to himself._

_Usually, Kuroo wasn’t the type to get mad easily or to fly off the handle, but you just didn’t trash Kenma for any reason. He was that close to losing his temper, and his enemy’s unapologetic shrug was the final straw. In a rush of anger, Kuroo’s fingers pressed against Daishou’s chest and, before he could get a grip on his thoughts, pushed him against the closest wall where his forearm slid flat against the boy, his other hand brushing past his face as it slammed on the wall._

_He really didn’t want to play this snake’s game, in all the years they had known each other, Kuroo had to remind himself not to (and yet he always did. Something about that asshole’s arrogant, self-satisfied face had the power to irritate him to the point that he always lost his sense of moral values…), but what disturbed him was that this wasn’t like Daishou, he didn’t just insult people gratuitously (except when it came to Kuroo, for some reason). Maybe Nohebi’s loss against Nekoma had gone to his head?_

_Pinned against the wall, Daishou was acting all calm and collected; probably pleased he once again managed to piss his nemesis off._

_“You know, Suguru,” so much venom into three simple syllables “I may be tolerant, patient and everything you want, but I don’t let people step on Kenma like you did like it’s nothing.” Kuroo decided not to let Daishou’s unsettlingly wicked gaze get to him, taking advantage of his height to tower over the boy menacingly._

_In the space of two seconds, Daishou seemed caught off guard –something rather unusual for him– his uneasy gaze darting between the exit and the arm on his chest. He straightened up a bit, adopting an aloof attitude Kuroo didn’t buy at all._

_“Wow, who knew it took that little for Mister Boyfriend to act so protective.” Suddenly, looking into Kuroo’s eyes seemed really difficult._

_“Boyf- ? wait…“ Kuroo scoffed. The entire situation became pathetic to him all of a sudden, almost funny._

_As he observed the taller boy’s reaction, almost expectantly, Daishou’s gaze faltered, clearly not as daring as it was a few seconds ago. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was imagining the ounce of vulnerability in his expression, but a tiny voice in his head told him to drop the matter, it was just stupid. After unclenching his jaw and letting the tension fall down, he took a few steps back with a sigh, features softening into his signature lazy grin. He knew Daishou was just a dumb snake not as venomous as he wanted to be, so once again, he felt stupid for falling into the trap._

_“Need I remind you that Kenma is my childhood friend and yours as well, remember?” Of course he knew Daishou remembered. “He’s like a brother to me.”_

_“Whatever, nerd, that’s none of my business.” Brushing off the imaginary dust off his shoulders, he stuck out his tongue, earning an eyeroll._

_Kuroo laughed through his nose as he resumed changing._

_“You’re a fun guy.”_

 

___

 

Of course the more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he felt for having overreacted like that –not that he’d admit it to Daishou– and not thinking about it at all seemed like a pretty good plan, for now. He had other matters to focus on, like the match he was about to play right now. 

_The match. The match. Focus on your team, don’t let your opponents win._ Kuroo took a deep breath to clean his mind of any intrusive thoughts ~~about some dumb snake.~~ and shook the captain’s hand more firmly than he intended to.

“Let’s have a good game.”

 

 

Drenched in sweat that he wiped lazily with his towel, Kuroo let his eyes wander over the audience during the time out without really knowing what he was looking for, when he spotted some green haired guy sitting among the huge crowd.

Oh. So he came. And there Kuroo thought they’d both be too ashamed to ever look each other in the eye again. Yet here he was, a smug look on his face, getting Kuroo distracted with a provocative middle finger the boy could barely make out from the court. Any signs of embarrassment from last time’s quarrel instantly vanished as Kuroo got, yet again, riled up by his sworn enemy. But when a cute girl he didn’t recognize put Daishou’s finger back in place and gave an apologetic look in his direction, Nekoma’s captain smirked and then got whacked on the back of the head by Yaku as he was childishly sticking his tongue out, to Daishou’s displeasure.

“Focus!”

So he did (maybe he was relieved that the tension and apprehension due to their argument had toned down, although he would deny that) and actually enjoyed the game.

 

-

 

“Wheeeeew, I’m worn!” Tora threw his head back dramatically as they walked back to their locker room. “Hey, where’s Kuroo?”

 

-

 

Daishou watched as Kuroo engulfed the contents of his bottle with an unnatural look of disgust. 

“And who was that cute friend of yours?” The boy asked between two sips.

“Mika is my ex-girlfriend, not that it’s any of your busin-“

The sound of choking soon followed by a tepid shower on the face interrupted Daishou’s sentence.

Kuroo coughed the water that went down the wrong way out and by the time he was finished wiping the liquid mess around his mouth, he had a split second only to assess the damage. Daishou’s pale skin was sprinkled with sparkly droplets that dripped from his chin, nose and now damp hair that stuck on his forehead; each drop running down over his eyebrows and lashes to finally fall into open air near the edge of his clenched jaw. If the situation hadn’t been so awkward, the scene would have been easy one the eye, like watching a flower covered in early morning dew. A poisonous flower that was about to kill him. 

 

“You’re a dead man.” Daishou was glaring at him with murder in his eyes. Kuroo didn’t need further notice to take off.

 

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder only to see the snake had started chasing after him had convinced Kuroo to speed up, gathering the very last remainder of adrenaline he had after the long match to run.

Dashing across the complex’s never-ending halls, he weaved his way through the crowd, not without bumping into a few people and earning more inquisitive looks than he could count. The exit loomed in the distance and he managed to slam the door open in his momentum (nearly knocking someone out in the process), stumbling over a sign before heading out.

 

Exhaustion soon caught up, bringing him to halt just a few seconds to catch up his breath; Daishou was probably far behind anyway. How wrong he was. The air was knocked out of his lungs when he got tackled on the loan more quickly than his tired brain could process. 

“You did that on purpose!” Daishou’s voice echoed in a hiss.

Honestly, seeing the guy’s face only centimeters away from his own, distorted with anger had something hilarious so much that Kuroo had to bite back a laugh (not that it was successful). 

“Ok, ok, you have the right to think so ‘cause that’s totally something I’d do to piss you off – wOowow!” His hands came between their two bodies, palms facing the enemy as if to calm a frightened animal down (animal on the verge of punching him) “but I swear –listen- I swear it was an accident!” A tiny giggle escaped his throat, choked and awkward because of his position. 

 

The situation didn’t seem half as funny to Daishou as it was to Kuroo, yet it seemed like he had managed to ease the tensions, feeling the grip on his shirt loosening ever so slightly.

“I was just surprised that you of all people managed to get a girlfriend.” Even though it not so surprisingly lasted, he didn’t say.

Both Daishou’s brows rose skeptically. “Not that I expect you to understand.”To which Kuroo’s own brows furrowed as he braced himself for the upcoming salty remark he knew would come. “If I recall, your nerdy ass has been single your entire life.” His lips curved into a sly smile as he straightened up into a sitting position. “Don’t worry, maybe I’ll take pity on you and give you advice to be less…” He looked him up and down “you.”

 

“Uh-huh, right, thanks but no thanks. If I ever did want any advice, I’d definitely not ask…” He imitated Daishou’s judgy up and down look “you. Not to mention that If YOU got a girlfriend then everyone can. You’re not half as good as you think you are.”

“Oh? Is that envy I sense? Could it be you are jealous of me, Tetsu-kun?”

 

Kuroo would have answered honestly that no, he wasn’t, and he didn’t really give too much thought into his love life, but what fun was there without a bit of taunting? (Oh no Daishou was rubbing off on him). After getting up from the dirt to a sit, he rested his chin in one hand, grinning lazily. “What if I am?”

 

Well. What he really didn’t expect was how it caught Daishou unawares. It was obviously (was it not obvious enough?) meant as a joke, yet here he was, facing a snake at loss of words, ever so slightly blushing .His nose and ears were dusted with a subtle shade of pink which seemed to unsettle both the boys. Kuroo’s eyes were wide and he was torn between laughing and blushing as well.

“I… Who wouldn’t be jealous of me, anyway?” After dusting the dirt off his jacket, he turned and walked away dramatically, seemingly as irritated as ever.

Kuroo was left speechless on the loan, wondering how on earth he had managed to make Daishou Suguru, mister last word, a stuttering mess. 

 

___

 

It’s only a week later that Kuroo is forced to be confronted face to face with his problems when he inadvertently meets Daishou Suguru in a café.

 

He had managed to drag Kenma away from his bedroom for a walk, and when the latter had shown signs of exhaustion, Kuroo had oh so very kindly (“have you ever heard of ‘modesty’, Kuro?”) offered him a drink at that quiet little café in town. Quite an enjoyable Saturday afternoon, if you asked him. Until an all too familiar voice snapped him out of his ~~argument~~ conversation about which of Kirby and Yoshi was the cutest.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mister edgy Bedhead and his kitten?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance as his lips clenched into a forced smile. Daishou himself stood as arrogant as ever by the table, a long trench coat partly hiding his black turtleneck, his neatly combed hair glistening under the ambiance neon lights of the room.

 

“Daishou Suguru! To what do I owe the pleasure…” Kuroo turned to Kenma and cupped his hand around his mouth as he whispered (loudly enough for everyone to hear) in his ear “… of such an unwelcomed visit.”

Daishou pretended he hadn’t heard that last part and put what Kuroo believed was a black coffee down on their table, taking his coat off.  
“Sorry dear, this seat is taken.” Kuroo lied, earning an eyeroll or two from Kenma.

“Yeah, by me.”

 

Of course Kuroo would have protested if it wasn’t for the feminine figure that made its way into his field of vision, placing her own drink down next to Suguru’s as she smiled brightly. He recognized her as Daishou’s ex.

“Suguru, you met some friends?” Her remarkably large eyes glinted with interest “Care to introduce us?”

“Mika-chan, this is Nekoma’s Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou. I see you took lessons on how to drink properly, Kuroo?” He was staring intently at the hot drink the latter was sipping on.

So Daishou had still not come to terms with the water accident. “I would remain cautious, though, the drink is still hot and I might have trouble drinking it. You can never be a hundred percent safe from an _accident_.” Kuroo made his grin as provoking as he could.

 

Mika and Kenma exchanged a confused glance.

 

“Um, it’s nice to meet you…” Mika seemed puzzled by the increasing tension, her eyes darting between both the captains, then Kenma and back to Daishou. 

 

Kuroo was genuinely trying to pay attention to Mika (who looked way too nice and cute for Daishou, by the way) but he was too busy covering his clothes with a napkin after he caught Daishou’s furtive glance towards his shirt, as a way of saying “how much can some spit of coffee ruin this?”. Of course he knew Daishou enough to assume he was going to get revenge one way or another, so better be cautious. Tugging his napkin in the collar of his shirt, he chose to ignore Kenma’s knowing look.

“Nice to meet you too, Mika-chan, it’s quite rare to meet someone Daishou genuinely cares about. Without being a hypocrite ass, I mean.” He winked at Daishou.

“It is, huh?” Mika shot Daishou a wicked grin, or was it just her way of smiling, and turned back to the Nekoma members. “I’ve heard him talk more than once about someone he genuinely li-hmmph” A cup of steaming coffee pressed on the corner of her mouth cut her short.

“Why don’t you have a sip of my delicious coffee, Mika-chan?” Daishou pressed his coffee a little bit further on her cheek as his lips clenched into a forced smile.

She snickered as an answer. If Kuroo was unsettled and maybe just a little curious about what Mika was saying, he did not show it.

 

“Anyway, Kuroo and Kozume-san, nice match, last week! Suguru brought me to see it, it was amazing, and I heard so much about you!”

“You have, huh?” Kuroo wiggled his brows at Daishou who persisted in not meeting his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve been telling her how awful you and your hair were.”

“And how good you were at volleyball.” Mika remedied her friend’s sentence a little, stretching her smile even more.

“Interesting.” Kuroo cooed sarcastically before his leg got kicked (it could only be Kenma). “Tell me more.” 

“Please don’t.” It was Kenma, barely audible. 

As if to save Daishou from further embarrassment, his phone rang with a text message (that Kuroo didn’t have the time to read, not that he was trying to).

 

_**From: Mika Yamaka  
He’s even cuter up close!!!! ** _

 

After choking on his coffee (Kuroo jolted backwards), he shot a bewildered look at her, eyes round, mouthing a silent “don’t” which seemed to amuse her even more. As if on cue, his phone rang a second time. He eyed the two Nekoma members who were frantically fighting over who would have the last sip of Kenma’s soda.

 

_**From: Kuroo Tetsu  
She cute ;)))))** _

 

He was about to smack Kuroo’s shit eating grin off his stupid face. He would have if Mika was not there (what would she think of him if he did so)… She had yet to know his snake attitude (especially towards Kuroo) and he wasn’t sure he wanted to reveal it to her just yet.

 

_**From: snake thot  
I know.** _

 

Kuroo scoffed when Daishou sneered gently, humidifying his lips with his tongue, as snarky as ever. The heat creeping up his own neck was probably due to hatred or irritation. Definitely, yeah. Kuroo decided to focus on Mika again, swallowing thickly.

 

“So, Kozume, it’s been a while, how have you been. I see Kuroo is still dragging you into playing volleyball?” Nohebi’s captain cocked his head to the side when Kenma shrugged by way of answer. “You’re so brave, I can’t believe you’ve been putting up with Kuroo’s shit all this time!”

Kenma scrolled through his phone, uninterested “Didn’t really have a choice, though, the guy’s really clingy.” 

“Oi, Kenma!” Kuroo turned to him, offended, but knew from the boy’s reassuring glance that he was joking.

“If there is one brave person in this place, it’s Mika-chan. She’s put up with daishou’s venom for a while now. You’re seriously amazing.” Kuroo beamed as he could literally feel Daishou fuming, ready to bite. What was even more amusing was that he was probably restrained because Mika was here, that meant Kuroo could tease and taunt as much as he pleased without suffering his wrath.

“Eh? Well, I mean… I guess he can be pretty poisonous sometimes,” she winked at him “but overall he’s a really nice person, I’m sure you’ve been able to witness it in your childhood. You were childhood friends, right?” Mika’s words sounded pure and genuine.

 

Kuroo had to choke his fit of laughter in his drink. Daishou Suguru. A nice person. Right. So he definitely was acting restrained and cute around Mika. He shouldn’t be surprised, though; he’d seen him act like that around his classmates through all the years of middle school. “Yeah, right, of course. Suguru is sooo nice. Not as nice as you, though, Mika-chan. Ouch!”

Maybe Kenma’s elbow in his ribs was not the most enjoyable sensation, but it was so very worth Daishou’s clenched jaw and seething face. Mika wasn’t dumb, though, and rolled her eyes, not without smiling. She shook her head in amusement, watching the boy’s silent glaring quarrel. 

“You guys seriously can’t stop bickering when around each other… Although that’s probably just the denial of more deep feelings pushing you to idiocy. I’ll let you stew with that in mind. “ Mika revealed her teeth in a radiant smile , leaving both the boys speechless. 

After long seconds of heavy silence, Daishou began putting his jacket back on, oddly calm. “Mika-chan, it’s getting late, we should get going.”

“We should too, right, Kenma?” Kuroo got up without waiting for an answer. He had to break the awkwardness bought by Mika’s dubious words before they parted, otherwise he would have the weight of another taboo with Suguru on his shoulders for the third time in a month (1- locker room fight 2- water spitting 3- café discussion, Kuroo counted in his head). Sighing through his nose, he flung an arm around Daishou’s shoulders, shooting him the most sarcastic grin he could. “Well, it was soooo very nice to bump into you today, you were such good company!” Kuroo was careful to place all the irony of the world in his words. “Hope it doesn’t happen too often, though.” 

Brushing his arm off his shoulders as if it was an insect, Daishou wrinkled his nose, adopting his best haughty attitude. “I’m a rare flower, I only show myself when I desire, whether I’m invited or not.”

Kuroo snickered in annoyance.

 

The way back with Kenma was entirely silent, except for one “why are you like this” from the smaller boy, answered by a smug “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

___

 

“Tetsurou! Your phone keeps ringing with notifications!”

“Coming!” The sound of heavy stomping in the stairs echoed in the entire house.

 

Kuroo picked his phone up as it rang once again.

 

_**You’ve been added to the group chat: Time to reunite, Middle schoolers !!!** _

 

Middle schoolers? Cheking the members and seeing familiar names of friends Kuroo hadn’t heard about in a while made his lips quirk up.

“Is it your boyfriend?” 

Kuroo had almost forgotten about his dad’s presence, snapping him out of his screen.

“What boyfriend, dad?” He knew his dad always managed to not so subtly get information about his personal life and was always cautious not to say too much.  


“I don’t know, you tell me.” He smirked.

Kuroo stuck his tongue out “Mind your own business!” which made his father giggle.

 

Apparently some of his friends back in middle school wanted to have a friendly meeting, “an opportunity to catch up a bit (it’s been a while, what are y’all up to?)” his friend had said. So they had all agreed on eating dinner together in a nearby restaurant.

 

-

 

When the bells chimed along with the opening door, the smell of grilled meat tickled Kuroo’s nostrils. Swiping the restaurant room with lazy eyes, he stopped on the familiar faces of his middle school friends. 

Wait.

Kuroo squinted at the green haired person whose back was turned to him and scrolled through the members of the group chat on his phone. 

 

_**Daishou Suguru** _

 

Of course. Why hadn’t he noticed he was part of the group this entire time? Well, it made sense: he was part of his junior high buds after all… Honestly, Kuroo didn’t have the energy to deal with his enemy’s shit today. He was about to step back outside (nobody had noticed him yet, it was now or never) when a girl he recognized as Michiru, sweet girl in his class four years ago, waved an energetic arm at him.

“Kuroo-kun! Come join us!” 

Everybody turned to him, all smiles, laughter and greetings. Well, now he didn’t have a choice. Sighing through his nose, Kuroo resigned and took a step forward, greeting everyone as jovially as he could. Michiru patted the free seat between her and Keitaro and Kuroo obliged, ignoring that fact that it was right across from Daishou.

 

The conversation went on smoothly, everyone expounding their high school experience, what they were planning on doing next year and even mentioning their love lives.  
Apparently Houtaro had just recently started a relationship with a girl he’d been crushing over for two years which made the whole table liven up, everybody congratulating him and patting his back with heavy hands. Laughter erupted through the room when the latter choked on his water, features flushed in an embarrassed mess. When Daishou’s turn came, Kuroo itched to slap him. He was worse than with Mika; all smiles and nods, acting shy and polite. God what a snake. As fake as ever.

“What about you, Daishou? Any spicy adventures or love interests?”

“Yeah, I saw you post some pictures with a cute girl on instagram a while ago! Who is she?” They all grinned.

“Ah, well…” Daishou’s act was on point, that was for sure. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of neck, flustered and awkward. It seemed only Kuroo could see through him and it rubbed him the wrong way. “Mika-chan was my girlfriend for a while, but we broke up some time ago.”

A bunch of “awww, man!”, “I’m sorry” and “sucks” went around before he was asked to elaborate. Everyone seemed thirsty for gossip. Everyone except Kuroo who had not said much since the beginning, and was wondering why on earth he was getting so pissed when hearing about Mika and Daishou’s little romance. Every now and then (when no one was watching, of course, curse Suguru), he caught glimpses of the snake’s mischievous gaze on him, a tongue stuck out in pure provocation.

“As for you, Kuroo-kun, when the hell did that twig body of yours become so big? “ Michiru eyed him intently. He felt suddenly ill at ease, shifting in his seat. “You still play volleyball?”

“I guess I’m captain of my team, so yes.” 

She gave a few jabs in his side as everyone complimented him on that. “That explains a lot!” Michiru laughed and everyone joined in.

“What she means is that puberty hit you hard but it hit you well!” Another round of laughter erupted when Michiru visibly blushed, simpering as she asked them to stop not convincingly at all. 

“You hair is still the worst, though!” She reached up, ruffling his hair to emphasize her words.

 

Amid all the laughter, Kuroo’s gaze met Dasihou’s, who seemed just as delighted as him. That is to say not at all. When Daishou’s attention was caught by Houtaro’s question about whether he played volleyball as well or not, a long conversation ensued, along with a few furtive glances towards Nekoma’s captain who was being leaned on by Michiru (she was asking for a sip of his drink, which smelled “sooo nice, Kuroo-kun, can I try it?”). Somehow, Daishou lost track of his conversation with Houtaro and had more and more trouble ignoring Kuroo and Michiru as they kept appearing in his field of vision.

 

The dinner went on smoothly with Kuroo and Daishou royally ignoring each other. Although it didn’t last very long. Michiru’s phone rang; she excused herself for a moment. Everyone was seemingly captivated by Yanda’s high school tale, forming a small group that left Kuroo and Daishou excluded to their left. A heavy silence established itself comfortably between the two guys.

A silence that was more and more difficult to deal with when Daishou’s every move caught Kuroo’s eye. The latter watched attentively as a humid mark settled itself on the glass Daishou had raised to his now wet lips. He watched his Adam’s apple stirring under his flesh as he gulped. He watched the small dimples when his mouth tugged upwards into his most poisonous grin. Shit.

Kuroo blinked up and was confronted to a complacent snake, arched eyebrow and knowing smile. “See something you like?”

“You know, I can think of a few people who annoy me, but you’re number one on the list.”

‘Number one on the list’ rested his chin into his hand “I’m so glad to hear that.”

 

Michiru came back right after, dropping into her seat with a sigh. She had been gone for not more than ten minute.

“Sorry that took so long, that was my mom.” The boys around the table waved it off. “She was worried about something… You know how moms can be!” Her eyes crinkled as she turned to Kuroo.

Daishou, who had been eyeing her with disdain, scoffed as his gaze settled on Kuroo. “Kuroo can’t ‘know how moms can be’, he never had one.”

 

The table rapidly fell silent as shock settled in, everyone staring right at the green haired boy in confusion. The latter himself looked baffled, lips parted as realization of what he had said struck him.

Kuroo felt like had had just received a glass of frozen water in the face (including the glass itself). His widened eyes were stuck in Daishou’s as his quivering lip searched for the right words. There were none.

After what seemed like an hour but was probably more like one minute of deadly silence, Kuroo stood up abruptly and slapped Daishou. The noise echoed through the restaurant, causing a few people to turn around, although that was the least of his worries. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out with no other word.

 

___

 

Daishou was a bitch. That was one way to put it.

Kuroo should have known the minute he saw that snake’s stupid face that it wasn’t going to end well. He had no idea what had led the guy to say such mean shit, except for his bold desire to act purely on venom. 

 

“Die bitch!” Kuroo’s fingers pressed maniacally on the controller as the enemy on the screen died under his punches, inciting Kenma to tear his eyes away from the screen and to him.

“You’re suspiciously good at this game tonight…” His feline eyes squinted.

“I have extra energy to burn.” The boy grunted in response, fueled mostly by rage.

 

The game ended with Kuroo winning.

“Something happened.” It was more a fact than a question from Kenma.

“Maybe. Let’s not talk about it.”

 

As he stretched out to spread on the bed like a disheveled pancake, his phone rang (not for the first time that evening). He eyed it with distaste.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?”

Kuroo got up from the bed. “I sure as hell am not.” The phone stopped ringing.

When Kenma held his gaze for several seconds with that “I understand what’s going on but you’re being immature” look he knew all too well, Kuroo had to look away, using his hunger as a pretext to get back home.

“My dad isn’t home so I have to make myself some supper.”

“It’s only 5 p.m and you live right next door.”

“Bye, Kenma!” He waved before rushing out.

 

-

 

Kuroo hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep when the sound of the doorbell woke him up with a start. Feeling around to find his phone, he let out a small groan when the screen displayed the time. He had slept three hours. The doorbell rang again.

Right. He was waiting for his dad to answer, forgetting about his business trip. Great. With a click of the tongue, he went downstairs groggily to open the door.

 

What he had least expected was now reality. Heavy eyelids over sly almond-shaped eyes, neatly combed green hair and that eternally conceited look. Kuroo closed the door as soon as he had opened it. A few knocks on the door followed.

“Tetsurou, open up!”

“Not today…” He muttered through gritted that.

Daishou pressed his finger on the bell until Kuroo gave in. The latter folded his arms after opening again. He said nothing.

 

“You weren’t answering your phone…”

Kuroo had not heard his voice sound so unsure in years. He arched a brow, still not answering.

“I owe you some apologies.” Daishou eventually declared as the glint in his eyes flickered.

Kuroo’s second eyebrow joined the other up as he struggled not to let the puzzlement legible on his features. Daishou Suguru had just apologized. To him. Kuroo Testsurou. His worst enemy. Now that he thought about, it had only happened once (yet still god knew the snake had put him through the wringer his entire life).

 

“Let’s walk.” Kuroo eventually ordered in a monotonous tone. 

 

They walked quietly along the sidewalk where only the sound of their steps could be heard. Kuroo wasn’t going to speak first, thus Daishou thought it best to start.  
“I’m sorry.”

Was that all? Was that what he called proper apologies? Of course Kuroo should have expected such poor apologies, coming from Daihsou, but he was disappointed to have gotten his hopes up. When he didn’t answer anything and kept on avoiding his gaze, Daishou sighed through his nose.

“Listen, I should’ve never said what I said, I realize that, but…” He groaned, throwing his head back “Gaaah I hate opening up to people!” As if to emphasize his words, he shot Kuroo a half hearted glare. “But I was fueled with this… I don’t know, this frustration that I didn’t understand and wanted gone.” He met Kuroo’s confused gaze in the evening’s dimming light. “What I mean is…” Apparently Daishou wasn’t exaggerating when he had said he hated talking about his feelings. He clicked his tongue. “Seeing you with that girl, Michiru, openly flirting with you… There was this- this stupid sensation in my guts that made me feel sick and pressurized me into saying something horrible to make it stop.”

 

A long silence ensued; they had come to a halt now, looking for any signs of emotions on each other’s features. 

 

“I was jealous.” Daishou blurted out in frustration of this silence.

“Ah?” Kuroo’s brows knitted together in perplexity.

“Don’t make me regret I opened up.”

Shared between anger and amusement, Nekoma’s captain shrugged as he started walking again. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m not interested in Michiru so she’s all yours.”

 

It took a second to take in what Kuroo had said before Daishou understood. He stopped abruptly in his tracks, starring at the taller boy with bewilderment as he blinked dumbly. Wow, what a complete, clueless moron. Daihsou said that again out loud, transmitting his confusion the other. After sighing in resignation, Suguru allowed himself a soft chuckle that puzzled his friend even more. “Kuroo, I hate you,” he went on before the other could retort “at least I thought it was hatred. You’ve made me feel confused; you’ve made me lose my composure and my patience and never in my stupid existence have I interrogated the reason of such feelings.” Daishou sighed as his eyes got lost in the distance. “You’re stupid. You acted nice with Mika just to annoy me and it worked. But not in the way you wanted. I hate myself for letting it get to me, but the storyline repeated itself with Michiru, and I wanted your attention on me only.”

 

After such a tirade, Kuroo wasn’t really sure where to start. His mouth opened, and then closed before opening again. “So you acted like a bitch. Nice coping mechanism.” But the heart was not into it. He was too unsettled by everything that had been said. It was a lot to take in. 

“Yes, and I’m sorry.” Daishou’s stare was intense. “I won’t say it twice.”

“You already have.” Kuroo teased. Above them, the street lamp crackled slightly before turning on with a few flickers. “So you’re saying your feelings towards me are so strong that they make you grow a split personality?” He wore his mocking grin proudly, taking a step closer.

“Shut up, I’m not that desperate!” But the blush creeping across his face betrayed him.”I swear I’m never opening up to you aga-“

With a roll of the eyes, Kuroo grabbed him by the collar to press his lips firmly on his (only efficient way he could think of to shut him up). Daishou let out a startled gasp and when he regained composure, Kuroo was already pulling back.

 

Too short. He had to hide his astonishment with a snide comment. “And you call THAT a kiss? Have you ever even kissed someone, you’re terrible!” He took pleasure in triggering that ‘not again’ done look on Kuroo and felt the corner of his lips forming a sneaky smirk. “Let me show you how you do it.”

 

Taking Kuroo’s chin between his index and thumb, Daishou let the tips of his fingers brush his jaw, gently moving up to his cheek before settling on the back of his neck as he looked him in the eye, not without suppressing a sly grin when pink dusted the boy’s face. He brought him closer and had to crane his neck forward a little before their lips connected gently. The tiny grunt in Kuroo’s throat when Daishou started moving his lips more roughly encouraged him to go on. His hand slid up in that mess of a hair as he felt Kuroo lean a bit more into him. Daishou’s tactic to start gently only to surprise the other with a more rough part always worked. The latter smirked against that pair of warm lips, pulling a few centimeters away to catch his breath. But when Kuroo started stepping back, he had to tighten his grip, diving back. More intense, more rushed, messier. He allowed his tongue slide against that inexperienced cat’s lips and teeth.

 

When they parted, he could only contemplate the mess that Kuroo was (ignoring the fact that he probably looked the same), assessing the ‘damage’ he had caused with a smug grin.

 

With a silent laugh, Kuroo gave the boy his best blasé look. “Don’t say a word” he threatened, secretly wishing he could see Daishou with disheveled more often (especially when he was the cause of it).

What a mess. 

He loved it.

 

___

 

When Daishou brought Mika along a few days later to attend Nekoma and Fukurodani’s practice match, Kuroo’s game was suspiciously on point.

He played on Daishou’s nerves with a few winks and some exceedingly cheesy blown kisses when nobody was watching (although nothing escaped the eagle eyes of Kenma).

“I see things worked out for you.” The smaller boy noted, startling his friend. His face turned into a cringe when Kuroo winked towards the bleachers once again.  
Daishou did little more than glaring back.

 

“You’re awfully quiet.” Mika’s eyes flickered between the both of them.

“Nobody plans a murder out loud.”

But Mika knew Daishou enough to see right through him. With a light chuckle, she booped his cheek. “Congrats! “

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments, even if it's criticism (be gentle lmao) !! Ah, also english is not my first language and I haven't edited this... So if you see any mistake or meaningless words/sentences, please tell me UwU
> 
> Bon, et si y'a des français qui sont chaud pour traduire, ce serait chouette parce que j'ai la flemme lmao


End file.
